Liet and Po's Castle in the Sky
by Keri Kimura
Summary: ANYTHING at all? Now, that's a tough question... A one-shot with slight LietPol. Written with Hayao Miyazaki's "Castle in the Sky" in mind, but NOT AU or fantasy. Just a promise.


**I was outside staring at the clouds a few minutes ago. So big... if you thought "that's what she said"... whatever. Just a little one-shot I wrote on a whim. Thumbs up if you've ever seen the movie (or any of the Miyazaki films)! :-)**

**Just saying: I'll update Good Mornings All Around next, and then Silly Songs With Hetalia. "Draugas" is "friend" in Lithuanian, y'all! Let this story make your day/night/6 minutes just a liiiiittle better.**

Liet and Po's Castle in the Sky

"If you could having anything you wanted right now, what would it be?"

_A color-changing pegasus with wicked lasers for eyes_, Poland immediately thought, and opened his mouth to say so. He closed it again, though. ANYTHING? How was he supposed to chose? A good capital story would've been nice right about then, but so would've some snacks, or a magic sword, or a storytelling magic sword that could conjure snacks... Po adjusted his legs in the grass and crossed his arms behind his head. "Yah, I dunno. How about you start telling me what YOU want? I'll decide it later."

Lithuania laid on the hill nearby, his hands resting on his stomach. "Well, I've never given it much of the thought until now." He stared up at the clouds, and a minute of sunshine and breeze passed. "You don't really need things to be happy, do you?"

Poland looked over at his broski. "What?"

"I'm saying that possessions don't matter a lot in life, you know? Everyone's so focused on getting and getting that they lose sight of what really is mattering." He sat up and turned to Poland. "Like friendship and family and kindness and-"

"You're doing that weird thing again, Liet," Poland said backhandedly, yawning and closing his eyes.

The other country sighed a little and flopped back down. There the two remained, lying against the Earth, faces turned to the Sky. The soft wind blew their hair around, and as they stared up into endless oblivion, all their petty, insignificant problems quietly dissipated into almost nothing.

"But if I had to pick one thing," started the brunette.

"Hmm?"

He pointed out to a white, puffy mass as big as Sealand overhead. "I would want to building a castle on that cloud, right there." The blonde's eyes followed Liet's hand, but he said nothing. "A huge palace with seven marble fountains in it. There would be a courtyard with those pretty bushes, as well, and two big ballrooms and an entire wall of windows and those statues of the bare-naked babies that seem to be so popular." Lithuania smiled a bit. "It would all fly."

"I totally just made my mind up!" Poland proclaimed, jumping into a standing position and thrusting a finger into the air. "I want a flying castle, too! It'll be right next to yours, and we'll connect them with a super cloud-bridge and we'll, like, fight cloud wars together and crapski!" The finger came down into Lithuania's face. "Now, you have to promise that if we get those, that's what we'll do."

"Alright, alright, I promise," he assured. Wow, Poland was such an oaf... the castle-in-the-sky thing was Lithy's idea, but he wasn't really being _serious_ about it. It's OK to dream, but why want something you can never have?

Poland didn't look satisfied. "No. You have to Polska Promise."

_Polska WHAT?_ "Um... sure... OK..."

"Yah, heeere we go." the Pole laid back on the ground, doubled up and over so his knees were near his head, and held his arms out with pinkies extended. "Well?"

Lithuania blinked down at him. "I don't understand..."

"I'll show you. First, go on your backside like this..." They laid opposite eachother, their heads almost touching. "Then, connect our foots like this." With some effort, Liet and Po managed to bend their legs up and press the soles of their shoes together upside-down. "And lastly, grab my pinkies." they linked little fingers in the grass.

"Is-urgh-is that it?" Lithy sputtered, bending his head waaaaay back in order to see his _draugas_' clover-green eyes.

"Nope. You have to say 'Polska Promise'."

"'Polska Promise'."

"No, no, no! At the same time as me. Ready? I'll do the counting." Poland smiled, and Lithuania did, as well (out of the sheer absurdity of it). "One, two, three-"

The wind quieted as the pair swore to each other in synchrony. "Polska Promise."

…

"Yo, man! I'm here!" A certain someone pushed through Lithuania's front door with one hand held behind his back.

Lithy stopped dusting a shelf. "Oh! Hi, Poland. What brings you in my house?"

"Yah, I'll get to that later." Poland turned away, a plastic-packaging-y sound filling Liet's front room. Eventually, he whipped around. "I went out and bought this for you yesterday. A gift from your righteous broski!" he traded the feather duster in Lithuania's hand for his present. "I remembered what you wanted the most. Plus, we can do the sharing thing... BTW, cool duster."

It was in a rectangular case. The Baltic's bubbly blue eyes scanned it as he turned it over in his hands.

A DVD? It had a colorful, animated picture on the cover of a girl and a boy. The title was above them.

_CASTLE IN THE SKY_

~KK~


End file.
